Weekend Getaway
by Abester12
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen all take the weekend off to go on a little vacation up in the mountains. Of course, the usual twist ensues and the gang embarks upon yet another adventure unlike any other. They must overcome obstacles and see just how far their friendship can take them. Rated T because of some death and blood (Not bad, but enough for a T).
1. Prologue

"You cheated!" yelled Rigby. "Don't be such a baby. You're just mad because you can't compete with these skills!" replied Mordecai. The sun shone bright outside. The birds were chattering away at each other. There was a cool breeze blowing through the clear, blue, spring sky. It was a beautiful day, but to the two friends it was a great day to neglect their work and play a round of Karate Masters. The TV displayed large letters that read "GAME OVER , Player 1 is victorious". Rigby's was growing red from anger. They had been playing all morning and he had not even come close to beating Mordecai in a round. "You just know all the cheat codes! That's the only way you're winning!" said Rigby. Mordecai sat with his feet on the table. "There aren't even any cheats for this game, dude. I just know all the best combos" said Mordecai.

"Liar!" said Rigby as he lunged at Mordecai. He grappled the blue jay's neck and gave a tight squeeze. Mordecai grunted and pushed Rigby off the couch. "Chill out, dude, it's just a game!" Mordecai said. Rigby leaped up, fury still in his eyes. "Tell me the cheat codes!" said Rigby.

"I told you that there aren't any cheat codes"

"Whatever, man. I'll figure them out soon enough" said Rigby with a huff. A morning of defeat had finally pushed him into one of his freakouts. He was prone to them whenever his anger got the better of him, but they never lasted too long. Mordecai and Rigby sparred over something at least once a week, Mordecai always gaining the upper hand in the little battles.

The back door slammed open; Benson dominantly stormed into the room, his face red as a tomato. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he said in his booming voice.

"Uh, we were just...taking a break!" Mordecai replied nervously.

"A break? The bathrooms are filthy and the trees still need trimming!"

"I thought Muscle Man and Fives were taking care of that" said Rigby.

"DO YOU TWO EVER LISTEN? GET TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson screamed as he bounded out of the house.

"But it's sooooo hot outside" said Rigby in a whiny voice. "Dude, it feels great outside. Come on, let's just get it all over with so I can get back to beating you" said Mordecai.

"You cheated!"

* * *

It was just about closing time in the little coffee shop. Margaret was cleaning the tables and Eileen was mopping the floor. "Long day" Margaret said.

"I second that" said Eileen.

They were silent for a few minutes, both tending to their own work. It had indeed been a very long day. All the other workers had come down with the flu and left the girls without any relief. "You know, I think we need to take a vacation. Just for three days. Get out of town, you know?" said Margaret. "That would be nice...Hey! I've got an idea"

"What's up?"

"Maybe we could take the guys with us!" said Eileen excitedly.

Margaret mulled it over in her head. She'd been going out with Mordecai for several months now. She would have loved to go on a vacation with him, but there was just one problem: Benson. The crusty old boss wouldn't be likely to let the guys off on vacation since they rarely did their work anyway. "What about Benson?" Margaret inquired. "I doubt he'd let them go. You know how they are. Always slacking off"

"Good point" Eileen said, her voice noticeably gloomier.

Margaret felt bad about the remark and said "Well, we could ask them and see. After all, it would only be for a few days"

"I don't know. Benson tends to be very stubborn, but it's worth a shot" Eileen said.

The two finished their work and closed the store.


	2. Briar

The sirens blared in the distance. The lights of the police cars were visible through the thick woods. Briar sprinted through the forest; he couldn't go back to jail. He'd worked far too hard to escape to just get captured again. He could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. Soon they would release the dogs. He knew he couldn't outrun them, but he could easily snap their necks. Briar was a badger; he stood at 6'5 and was very stout. His claws were long and sharp and could easily slice into any cop or dog that got too close. In the distance he heard the loudspeaker "Give up, Briar! Cease and desist! If you do not comply you will be fired upon!"

What can they do? He thought to himself. The only reason they had captured him in the first place was because of a lucky tranquilizer dart that sent him into a groggy state, allowing the police the overtake him.

He was far too powerful and quick for the law. He was also good at covering his tracks. He had evaded the them for six months before they finally found him in an old shack outside of the city limits. He admitted to the brutal murders of eight people during his spree. He had a psychotic fetish to watch his victims burn alive. He would strap them to a post and pile branches around them and watch as the flame slowly worked it's way up their helpless bodies. They would squirm and wiggle, but there wasn't a thing they could do. The smell of burning flesh mixed in with the ghastly screams of death lit a fire inside of Briar that could not be extinguished. Briar slowed up to a stop. He was breathing heavily and was growing lame from his run. He would have to face the police. The dogs would smell him out.

He could hear them barking, closing in on him. In just a few moments they would be upon him, trying to pin him down for the officers to handcuff him. Of course, if he took out the dogs then there would be no way for them to track him. "Here, boy" he said with a deep snarl. The first german shepherd leaped out of the forest and charged him. It dove for his knee and was easily pinned down by a hard strike to the temple. The dog yelped in pain as it's neck was snapped. Seconds later two more charged from the bush, slobbering and snarling at him.

He grappled one by the back and flung it into the other. Both dogs were on their feet in a second and were resuming the attack. A third dog dug its teeth into his back and hung on for dear life. One of the other dogs mangled Briar's leg. But the badger's anger was only fueled. He grabbed the dog on his back and used him as a club on the other dogs. He knocked the one dog off his leg and struck the other as it lunged for his throat. He then smashed the dog he was using as a club into the ground, smashing its bones. The other two dogs staggered up and began to circle Briar. He crouched and waited for them to move.

The dog on his left lunged for his arm. Briar gave it a hard blow and it fell with a loud thud. The second dog gave him a good bite on his right elbow, but was quickly batted down. Briar picked up the dog he had just struck and tossed him against a pine tree, breaking its back. The other dog whimpered in pain and tried to crawl away, but the badger wouldn't allow it. He grabbed the shepherd and held it high above his head. The dog was too tired to put up a fight. With a loud crack and a final yelp he brought the dog to rest on the top of his knee.

He didn't hear any more dogs. The officers would be too slow to track him on foot. He scurried over a boulder and disappeared into the deep pine woods with a swift snarl.

It was time for new victims.

**Ok, I know this chapter is really violent, but this is the only one that will be like this. I just wanted to put this in to set up the story and just show how ruthless this guy is. There won't be any more chapters like this one.**


End file.
